


ПЛАН

by bazarova



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: “Необходим ПЛАН”, — решает Ёнджэ, растягиваясь по дивану.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	ПЛАН

“Чувство любви расцветает в моей груди, как цветок пиона весной. Долго томится, боится раскрыться из-за холода ночи, а потом внезапно распрямляет нежные хрупкие лепестки за одно утро, удивляя, как в таком маленьком бутоне могло столько всего уместиться. 

Оно распирает изнутри, давит на сердце, желудок и лёгкие, лишая сна, голода и дыхания. Делает слабым и больным, когда Марк кому-то открыто улыбается, демонстрируя свои волчьи клыки. 

Когда Марк улыбается мне — я умираю”.

Ёнджэ грызёт кончик ручки, потом дописывает дату и долго смотрит на страницу. 

Смотрит, смотрит, смотрит. 

Не верит, что он это написал в дневник.

Не верит, что у него вообще теперь есть дневник. Зелёненький.

Откидывается на спинку дивана и поджимает под себя ноги.

Опять опускает взгляд на страницу. Первую и пока что аккуратную. Приклеивает стикер в виде улыбающейся выдры.

Фырчит от собственного идиотизма, вырывает неровно лист, комкает и запихивает в карман пижамных штанов.

— Уровень драматизма: Джебом-хён, — бурчит он и встаёт, чтобы выключить верхний свет в гостиной, — нужно действовать, а не бумагу марать. 

“Необходим ПЛАН”, — решает Ёнджэ, растягиваясь по дивану, — “у них с Марком уже есть общая собака, общий игровой сервер и даже общая музыкальная группа. А вот общей комнаты (или, на худой конец, общего дивана) у них нет. И без этого, конечно, не обойтись. Потому что он не Джебом-хён, чтобы зажиматься по углам. Ему нужен комфорт. И Марк под боком". 

Ёнджэ выполняет парочку миссий на том самом общем игровом сервере, дарит там же Марку редкий инвентарь и какие-то симпатичные блестяшки, потом развлекает немного заскучавшую Коко и, как только за задвинутыми неплотно дверями выключается свет, заворачивается в простыню, собираясь думать о ПЛАНЕ до тех пор, пока не уснёт. Раньше на это уходило секунд сорок, но теперь Ёнджэ трагично и очень драматично не спит, потому что желание получить Марка под бок, видимо, сильнее желания поспать. 

В животе урчит.

Ну, или чувство голода сильнее. Романы, которыми учитывается Джинён-хён, всё-таки, врут. Ёнджэ хоть и влюблён, но большая и светлая любовь полноценного ужина не заменяет, это факт.

Он вертится ещё с полчаса, честно пытается придумать ПЛАН, но после очередного “уррррр” где-то там внутри голодного него, вздыхает и тащится на кухню.

Чувство голода сильнее не только жажды поспать, но и желания скинуть пару килограммов к камбэку.

Ёнджэ, стараясь не шуметь, сдвигает створку и на цыпочках крадётся в сторону кухни. Не то, чтобы у них можно было кого-то разбудить шатанием по коридору ночью (все спят как убитые), но подзатыльники от разбуженного брата в детстве приучили его ходить тихо и незаметно. Как ниндзя. 

Но если раньше его незаметность работала ему на руку, то теперь от этого только одни проблемы и неловкости. То голый Бэмбэм в душевой напротив зеркала, то дрочащий Югём в туалете, то Джинён, тайком сжирающий последнюю пачку рамёна, то… 

Ёнджэ шарахается от входа на кухню и вжимается спиной в стену рядом.

Как говорится — “Никогда такого не было. И вот опять”.

Он осторожно всовывает нос в проём и проглатывает ругательства, вертящиеся на языке. Видимо, придётся терпеть до утра и худеть к камбэку. 

Потому что кухонный стол между плитой и раковиной занят увлечённо целующимися Джексоном и Джебомом. Даже и не скажешь, что они каких-то пару часов назад опять подрались из-за украденных трусов (кто у кого увёл трусы Ёнджэ так и не понял, но лукавый взгляд Джинёна позволил сделать определенное предположение). Целуются эти двое расслабленно, самозабвенно и бесстрашно, будто за закрытой на пару замков дверью, а не в месте общего пользования мужского общежития. 

“Если у них однажды будет юнит”, — раздражённо думает Ёнджэ, переступая с ноги на ногу и пытаясь заставить свой желудок не поедать самого себя, — ”предложу им назваться — “Слабоумие и отвага”. И сразу же себя одергивает: нельзя быть таким злым. 

Это всё от зависти, определённо. Просто он тоже хочет легко придерживать Марка за шею и крепко сжимать его бока коленями, и чтобы тот обязательно гладил ему спину под майкой и прижимался близко-близко. И целоваться хочется также ленно, медленно и сладко. А ещё, конечно, хочется, чтобы на них с Марком никто так вот не натыкался. Ни в ванной, ни в туалете, ни в чужой спальне. (На то, чтобы целоваться на кухне, в которой нет дверей в принципе, у них бы с Марком всё равно фантазии не хватило). 

Но для начала и общий на двоих диван подойдет, а уж над местом для поцелуев можно будет попозже подумать.

Раздаётся влажный чмок, и до Ёнджэ доносится приглушенное:

— Всё, отстань, у тебя завтра самолёт в восемь утра, тебе надо выспаться. Давай-давай, Джексон, топай отсюда. 

Судя по звуку, там опять целуются, потом Джебом хрипит что-то недовольно и спрыгивает со стола на пол. Ёнджэ пятится и скрывается в туалете рядом. 

— Джебома, может, пустишь меня к себе? — ноет тихо Джексон совсем рядом, — Ёнджэ всё равно оккупировал гостиную. Он, по-моему, не заинтересован больше делить с тобой матрас, а я, если ты не заметил, заинтересован. И даже очень. 

— Это и его комната тоже, — отрезает Джебом, — даже если он там почти не спит в последнее время. Вдруг его принесёт среди ночи? Что я ему скажу? Это во-первых.

Джексон трагично вздыхает. Ёнджэ закатывает глаза. 

Никаких сомнений в том, кто в их дуэте отвечает за слабоумие, а кто за отвагу, у него не остаётся. 

— А во-вторых… — бубнит Джебом дальше, — не хочу я с тобой спать в одной комнате. И жить с тобой не хочу: ты храпишь, раскидываешь вещи и оставляешь немытую посуду по углам. Не понимаю, как у вас с Марком еще тараканы не завелись в такой помойке....

— Если у нас заведутся тараканы, — неразборчиво мямлит Джексон, будто уткнувшись куда-то носом, — то это уже будет их комната. А у тебя не останется другого выбора, кроме как уступить мне край матраса. 

— Почему это не останется выбора? — явно издеваясь спрашивает Джебом уже немного дальше по коридору. — Я могу уступить край матраса Марку.

Что-то глухо бумкает о стену, эхом в ночной тишине разносится придушенное “ауч” и сразу же “ладно, могу и не уступать”. 

Ёнджэ осеняет. 

Он нетерпеливо ждёт, пока эти двое перестанут обтирать друг другом стены и уже разойдутся, а потом, забыв даже о том, что голодный, идёт обратно в гостиную, где загадочно мерцает экраном забытый ноутбук.

Подготовка занимает не так много времени, как ожидание удобного момента для исполнения его ПЛАНА. Но Ёнджэ умеет ждать. Он терпелив, как рыбак и спокоен, как Будда (если только Марк не начинает ему улыбаться, тут его сердечко сдаётся и начинает волноваться).

Джексон успевает сняться в парочке эпизодов про содержимое чужих холодильников и вернуться из Китая, скучающий и страдающий Джебом успевает написать какую-то очередную слезливую и одновременно невыносимо пошлую песню, Джинён успевает вломиться в ванну к дрочащему Югёму.

И вот этот день настаёт. День, который должен ознаменовать начало его новой жизни. Жизни, в которой Марк лежит за спиной, сопит в затылок и никуда не уходит. Ёнджэ забирает свой тайный заказ у курьера, делает свои грязные тёмные дела и уничтожает улики на заднем дворе жилого комплекса. И снова томится от сладостного предвкушения.

ПЛАН срабатывает к вечеру третьего дня, когда Ёнджэ, всё ещё спокойный, как Будда и терпеливый, как рыбак, бьётся в гостиной на их общем с Марком игровом сервере с какой-то вертлявой эльфкой в неприлично открытом костюме. К этому времени Джинён-хён уже баррикадируется в своём персиковом углу с книжкой и наушниками, Югём где-то затихает и не отсвечивает, Бэмбэм скандирует задолбавший всех тайский рэп в душе, а Джебом-хён, тайком от всех (кроме Ёнджэ, естественно) жрущий обезболивающие последнюю неделю, лежит у себя поверх матраса и не шевелится после практики в танцзале. 

Сначала в самой дальней, душной и захламлённой комнате их общежития что-то падает, гремит и шуршит, потом раздаётся “ВАТАФАКБРО” и следом — оглушающий визг, переходящий в ультразвук. Ёнджэ оценивает голос в уверенные три октавы. “Джексон”, — думает он, пока сворачивает игру и предусмотрительно убирает ноутбук на пол, — “обязательно должен попробовать петь фальцетом. Вон какую высокую ноту смог взять, даже у Джебом-хёна так сразу не выйдет”. 

Под сдвоенный вопль распахивается жалобно скрипнувшая дверь в конце коридора, затем один вопль направляется левее и скрывается в комнате напротив. Там грязно бранятся, потом в стену изнутри что-то влетает, бранятся на выдохе ещё раз, возятся, и в конце слышится щелчок запираемого замка, которым никто никогда до этого почему-то не пользовался. 

Но это не особо интересно. Ёнджэ прислушивается ко второму воплю, который, судя по нарастающей громкости, движется туда, куда и было запланировано. Ёнджэ укладывается удобнее под тонким одеялом на гостеприимно разложенном диване, сгоняет Коко с подушки и поворачивается спиной ко входу, притворяясь спящим. Неплотно задвинутая створка откатывается в сторону, ударяясь звонко об ограничитель, и спустя один глубокий размеренный вдох на Ёнджэ сверху обрушивается Марк в растрепанных чувствах. 

— Ёнджэ-я, — пищит он жалобно ему куда-то в район шеи, покрывшейся тут же мурашками, — у нас в комнате жуки, представляешь? Они ползают по моим вещам и жрут их! Они же и меня сожрут!

"Не сожрут" — хмыкает про себя Ёнджэ, — "это самые обычные муравьи из муравьиной фермы для младших школьников. Они едят сахар, а не хорошеньких до смерти китайцев".

Марк притискивается к нему ближе, обнимает крепче и в ужасе шепчет в самое ухо:

— Я туда ни за что не вернусь! Там, наверное, придётся всё сжечь теперь. Можно я здесь спать буду? С тобой.

Пальцы на ногах непроизвольно поджимаются, сердце сладко ёкает в грудной клетке и замирает на секунду, а потом начинает жарко стучать, заглушая все звуки вокруг. В том числе и молящий голос Марка на фоне. 

Не просто “можно”, а жизненно необходимо!

— … а ещё, если хочешь, могу помочь тебе прокачаться на сервере, буду сам убирать за Коко и…

Ёнджэ довольно жмурится. Кажется, он сейчас получит больше, чем ему нужно было изначально. 

— … но если ты против, то я, конечно, пойду к Джебому или напрошусь к менеджеру…

Так, а это уже лишнее.

Он, пытаясь придать голосу сонливость, томную хриплость и абсолютную незаинтересованность, быстро произносит:

— Без проблем. Оставайся. Не отдавать же тебя на съедение жукам. 

Марк сразу же расслабляется, зевает, клацая зубами, и начинает копошиться, пытаясь заползти под одеяло. Ёнджэ незаметно подминает под себя его большую часть, и вечно мерзнущий Марк влезает под доставшийся ему короткий край совсем-совсем вплотную, утыкаясь своими ледяными ступнями Ёнджэ в пятки, и подсовывает ладони под край майки. 

Живот дёргается от холодного прикосновения, сердечко дёргается от переполняющей радости, рот дёргается и против воли растягивается в довольной самим собой улыбке.

Коко запрыгивает обратно на кровать и требует частичку родительской любви, тычась мокрым носом в лицо. Ёнджэ подтаскивает её под одеяло тоже, Марк позади подтаскивает к себе их обоих и уютно замирает. 

Сопит в затылок.

И никуда не уходит.


End file.
